Fallen Flower
by mrawgirl09
Summary: Songfic. Ranma was just tired, so TIRED of everything. T for minor cursing


**Fallen Flower**

**_Ja U Rim_**

* * *

Ranma stared across the sky, his blue eyes dim with alcohol. The chilly breeze was icy on his cheeks, and the stillness of the air refreshed Ranma's lungs of the magical chaos that seemed to follow him everywhere.

He smiled lopsidedly, staggering towards the edge of the small protrusion of the school roof, and jumped down, landing swiftly among full and empty bottles of sake.

He glanced at the pile of bottles for a moment before picking one up and taking a full swig. It wasn't strong, but drinking a lot will make it enough.

Ranma walked-_staggered_-along the edges of the school roof fence, listening to the metal protests the fence made whenever he accidentally bumped into it. It reminded him of a song he once knew. How did it go again …?

_3AM, when everybody's asleep _

_I came up to the roof_

_White cross, Red-light cross, _

_I can see my school_

_The silent hallway__s__,_

_The dark classrooms,_

"_Hmm-mmh-hmm-mmh_," hummed Ranma, remembering the tune. "_Mother, I'm sorry_."

He smiled; what a fitting music. He strode towards the edge nearest to the school gate.

* * *

_No one stood by me_

_I didn't do anything wrong_

He laughed.

Ranma jumped onto the fence in a leap, landing perfectly on the narrow edge of the fence. It looked like it wasn't his day yet.

He looked down, letting the somewhat high altitude carry his mind off. Or was it the alcohol? He took another swig.

Akane would be furious with him if she ever found out that he's been drinking for awhile. Ranma laughed again.

_Why do you hate me?_

_I cry every night from scary dreams_

It wasn't like Akane would understand. She never listened long enough to understand. And whenever she did, something else popped out, leaving her furious still. And then… Pow!

Ranma mimicked the motion, swinging his arms violently. He wobbled dangerously on the fence, once missing his step.

He couldn't die if he could help it. Akane will be mad again, and so will be their fathers, and Nabiki. Ryoga would be happy though. So would Mousse and Kuno… maybe not Kuno.

_Why did you hate me?_

_I can't run away even in my dreams_

"Stupid Tomboy…" Ranma murmured. "P-chan… Duck-boy… Bokken for brains…Ucchan…Sham…" Why was it that every peers around him were either about to kill him or fuck him? Oh yeah, he had a screwed-up life. Mostly thanks to his _father_.

Then again they were not unreliable when it came to important things… but would it hurt them _so_ much to _listen _to him, and hear what he says for what he means?

He must have pissed off a kami. He _must_ have.

But what did he _do _to deserve this?

Ranma splashed himself with the rest of the sake. This was the climax, after all, and it _is_ supposed to be sung by a female.

He-she screamed through the silent darkness.

_I actually wanted to live more_

_Just leave me alone now_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah__-_" her voice quieted down into a whisper.

The cool breeze chilled the drops of sake on her skin, making her shiver. She looked back at the pile of empty bottles. Picking up the empty ones, she made her way towards the edge of the building, swaying dangerously as she staggered left and right.

When Ranma reached the edge, she jumped.

* * *

_I actually wanted to live more_

_Just leave me alone now_

After landing somewhat gracefully onto the ground, she hopped onto the roofs, dropping a bottle or two at random places of the roads in rubbish dumps and next to the light poles. Most people would think of drunkards, most likely Genma and Soun. Maybe Happosai.

_I actually wanted to live more_

_Just leave me alone now_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

* * *

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah__,_" Ranma arrived at the Tendo Dojo. She slipped in without anyone noticing her, and searched for the clock to see how much time she had to sleep. 4:05. Not much, but it wasn't like she studied in school, anyways.

She walked to the kitchen, murmuring the next few lines of the song as she poured herself some hot water to transform back.

"_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_3AM, when everybody's asleep _

_I came up to the roof_

_White cross, Red-light cross, _

_I can see my school…_

Ranma reached his room he shared with his father, took off his wet clothes into a pile and slumped into the futon next to Genma.

_By tomorrow morning_

_Nobody will see … will see me…. _

Ranma fell asleep in his futon, facing away from the snoring panda next to him, waiting for the morning to fall on him so he could continue as if nothing happened.

* * *

The next day, Ranma was flung out of his room in the Tendo Dojo, right into the pool of cold pond water, waking him up from his alcohol-induced sleep.

Another day has begun; another day where he'll be constantly reminded of his curse, nother day where everybody will be blaming him for everything, another day where he is expected to solve their problems for them.

He sighed, and masked his misery with his trademark arrogant grin.

For now.

* * *

AN. I've got nothing to say.

Mrawgirl09

* * *


End file.
